


Rest Stop

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: break time shenanigans





	Rest Stop

It was nearing midday, the sun sitting hot and bright above the dusty landscape with little shadow to spare. They'd been stopped for a while, ostensibly for a food and rest break, though Sera was pacing (her steps punctuated with grumbling about fade portals and their "nasty glowy shit"); and Liana had disappeared at some point. As Sera made another pass around their group, Blackwall stood up, brushing the dirt from his trousers, and she glanced over at him. "I'm just going to go take a piss," he said, before she could ask.

"Don't let the scorpions bite!" she called after him with a laugh as he walked away.

There was... a regrettable lack of cover in the Western Approach, so he settled on walking around the side of a large sand dune and hoping for the best. It was a little unsettling, watching fennecs scuttling across the sand while he stood exposed yards away. But still, nothing too out of the ordinary—until a moderately-sized grey blur shot past just feet away, startling him so he jerked backwards (and Maker, if there wasn't now piss on his shoes).

The creature gave one final leap before skidding to a stop, paws clamping on the ground before it snapped its jaws around a tiny moving target. It, the cat, lifted its head to stare at Blackwall as if just noticing him, a rodent dangling from its mouth. And he stared at the cat, its ears back against its spotted head, cheeks dotted with markings that oddly resembled the Inquisitor's vallaslin.

Neither moved.

Then, the nearby caw of a bird unfroze them; the cat snapped back the rodent and dashed away across the sand, even as Blackwall whirled around in an attempt to protect the remains of his dignity. It was only after he'd finished, and began to make his way back to the group that it occurred to him to question what had just happened. Was that really...?

When he made it back to the others, Liana was standing next to Sera, listening to her enthusiastic chatter. Liana glanced at him as he approached, eyes narrowing in amusement.

"You've got something," Sera said suddenly, catching Liana's eye as she pointed at her mouth, "right there—wait no, further to the right—yeah."

And Blackwall watched, unsure whether laughter was the appropriate reaction to this situation, as Liana wiped what was presumably the blood of some kind of small rodent from her mouth—then licked it off her hand with a leisurely swipe of her tongue, making eye contact with Blackwall as she did so.

Blackwall coughed and looked down at his damp shoes, with the vague hope that his ears weren't as red as they felt. (But given Sera's ensuing laughter, that seemed unlikely.)


End file.
